Te odio Estoy harto
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shuuya después de múltiples misiones sin progreso y salidas sin propósitos, se harta de todo y entre enojos, maldice a sus compañeros. Sólo una persona en su lastimera vida lo salva y lo hunde, todo a la vez.


—Líder, Líder

Y así empezaba una vez más las pulsaciones en su cabeza, junto con un enojo ardiente que nacía en su estómago; los cuales, poco a poco se esparcían por todos los confines de su cuerpo ya machacado.

—¿Pasa algo, Kisaragi?

—Líder, ha pasado algo, verás...

En cierto modo, sabía que no debía de enojarse con su "hermana". Él era en un sentido el culpable, pues fue __él__ quien re-nombró el grupo; __él_ _ fue quien dijo "¡bienvenida a la brigada de los ojos vendados!"; _él_ dio la idea de los números: "Tú serás la _ _líder_ , _número _ **1**..." _ y a pesar de todo eso, fue ** _él_** quien permitió alguien más tomara todo el reconocimiento por lo anterior. Le había pasado su título sin dudar y dejó que el grupo que debía buscar salvar a los tragados por el mundo del daze, fuera comandado por una chica de 16 años quien sólo planeaba salidas a parques de diversiones y cosas de ese arquetipo...

Suponía a pesar de esto tenía que ser "feliz" por estar **_entre amigos_** , mínimamente; pero aquellas señoritas con sus problemas "tan simples y estúpidos" a Kano, lo hostigaban.

Porque en verdad, así era Shuuya Kano, de apariencia dócil como un gato, de infinita paciencia y haciendo pensar a las personas que era la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra; pero él, ciertamente era un joven astuto, de mirada fría y a veces colérica, pero con una sonrisa sincera la cual poco a poco se estaba borrando por los múltiples enojos de su vida los cuales un niño de 16 años no debía experimentar; desde perder a su madre una primera y una segunda vez, ver a la persona que amaba suicidándose frente a él, tener el peso del mundo sobre los hombros ya lastimados mientras ayudaba a su enemigo a hacerle daño a personas él estimaba; y ahora, la impotencia.

La gran e infinita impotencia...

Pues hasta la paciencia infinita de buda que él tenía, tenía un límite.

—No te preocupes, podemos solucionarlo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, todos te ayudaremos como podamos, Momo.

 _"¿Solucionarlo?"_

Kano empezó a reír mentalmente. Ya estaba tan hastiado por ellas y sus problemas simples que intentó enjaular su risa, mas esta creció y creció hasta poder escapar de su boca y empezó a volar por toda la habitación.

— _ **¡Ja ja ja!**_

—Kano, ¡fuera de aquí!

Y el miembro 3 salió de la habitación riendo. Una vez más, había mentido.

* * *

 _"Me dan asco..."_

Shuuya había pronunciado miles de veces esas palabras en su mente, y no podía digerirlas correctamente.

"Los odio. Son tan molestos. Actúan como niños. ¡Son unos estúpidos!"

En la soledad de su cuarto podía actuar como era realmente —claro, hasta que Seto llegase de trabajar—. Pues a diferencia de lo que aparentaba, Kano estaba enojado.

Sabía su máscara alegre no era una mentira absoluta. Tenía muy bien implantado que era una persona alegre, como lo demás, como todos; pero también, podía enojarse, y ese era su caso en aquel instante. La rabia lo embargaba como un veneno que se expandía hacia todos los confines de su cuerpo. Y la frustración lo consumía lentamente, matándolo.

Estaba cansado de sus múltiples salidas sin propósito, que no investigaran nada sobre el mundo maldito donde su hermana y los demás estaban encerrados, de sus huidas de casa sin que alguien lo salvara, que nadie preguntase cómo se sentía, qué opinaba de cada misión que Kido planeaba; o que alguien mínimamente lo esperase con los brazos abiertos mas que su hermano.

Pues, Kano había agotado su límite luego de mucho.

Mas, en lugar de enojarse y reclamarle a sus amigos que lo querían, prefería huir hacia la fría noche que lo acobijaba en sus brazos traicioneros. Se había criado mas que en casa, en el pernoctar de la oscuridad; el cual inició con caminatas largas pensando en Ayano, hasta descubrir su fibra artística y la felicidad de pintar en muro de metro en la noche acompañado de extraños ahora convertidos en amigos.

Deseaba no sólo escapar de la monotonía, si no también, investigar que había más allá. Pues en la calle, lejos de todos, todo era diferente.

El Shuuya en su cuarto deseó salir a pesar era aún de día y la luna no se escapaba de su encierro; pero Kano viendo no quería toparse con nadie, prefirió continuar encerrado en su jaula lejos de los demás.

La verdad, algo que Shuuya negaba y casi olvida, era que él estaba mejor fuera de casa. Sus amigos del exterior, gente no conocida por el _mekakushi_ , aunque tuvieran defectos, era con quienes se divertía realmente. Podía reclamarles cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera, podía abrirse y decirle al mundo sus pensamientos sin temor. Incluso, era con ellos con quienes él usaba sus poderes a modo de mofa y de vez en cuando de práctica. Y lo más importante, cuando les pedía ayuda para saber más sobre sus ojos, estos le prestaban apoyo mientras reían; pues para ellos, era divertido.

Así que, Kano resultaba ser diferente a los otros.

Mientras ellos estaban en un pequeño grupo de amistad el cual parecía no se extendería jamás; cerrado y claustrofóbico a la vez; él salía al mundo, experimentaba cosas buenas y malas, desechaba unas, aprendía otras y se divertía.

Esa era la gran diferencia entre ese grupo extraño y el ya conocido. Y él supo lo diferente que era de los demás. Porque la diferencia entre Shuuya y los de la brigada era que él era deshonesto, pero también, había vivido mucho más y ** _era_** **_mucho más listo_.**

 _ **"Alguien listo puede aparentar ser estúpido, pero alguien estúpido jamás podrá aparentar ser listo."**_

Después de largos años, finalmente aquel día, oyendo a su hermana y su amiga, entendió se había hartado de todos sus amigos de aquella "base", y no era porque los odiaba o hubieran sido malos con él; todo lo contrario, eran muy amables —quizás demasiado—; pero para él, el que fueran infantiles, jugaran o salieran en lugar de buscar información para salvar a Ayano y las demás personas tan "supuestamente queridos" por ellos, lo terminó por hacer explotase por dentro.

Probablemente por eso continuaba riendo en la vida real, acostado en su cama y apretando los puños rojizos que deseaban golpear algo; a su padre o la serpiente que lo manipulaba, probablemente.

Se hartó de todo y cansado, se sentó en su cama. Pasó sus manos sobre las hebras amarillas de su cabello y se repitió se debía calmar pues, lazos habían entre él y ellos.

Muy a su pesar se continuó diciendo eso mientras el recuerdo de que ese mes no habían tenido una salida para investigar, llegó.

 _"No seré un erudito, pero no soy un idiota tampoco."_

Se echó cansado sobre la cama mientras deseó dormitar, desaparecer e irse con su hermana; si era necesario, irse al infierno mismo con ella.

De inmediato un recuerdo lo asoló, como si una tormenta sorpresiva llegase.

 _"¡No se hace eso Shuuya! ¡Golpear mujeres es de cobardes!"_ Y entonces el golpe doloroso en su mejilla, como si el odio de Dios se posara en su rostro joven.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano a la mejilla.

—Lo lamento...

"Oh, no te preocupes Shuuya, está bien te cayeras, ten sólo más cuidado.

Ese recuerdo era diferente, de su madre adoptiva, dulce, amable y quien parecía nunca se enojaría. Todo lo contrario a la primera; y ese recuerdo le daba gracia, pues su nariz sangraba, Kousuke lloraba y Tsubomi se había escapado o quizás, sus poderes sólo se activaron sin desearlo.

—Kido... No se le pega a una mujer... Kido. Que irónico. Yo no te pueda pegar, pero tú a mí sí. No tengo excusas para no decir eres un asco de persona entonces, ¿verdad?

 _" **Yo te moldeé, yo te hice, y no sabrías que hacer sin mí"**_ pensó egoístamente, pues aunque parecía que ella lo intentaba moldear a él. Él fue la que en cierto sentido creó su ser. ¿Que sería de Kido sin Kano? Ella no sabría como crear misiones, no sabría como "reclutar" personas, no sabría como actuar mas de un "salgamos a divertirnos por hoy". Y a Kano eso lo regocijaba.

Y Shuuya, el verdadero ser de Kano, estaba cansado de su actitud, porque a diferencia de ella, él era maduro; había sido moldeado por las ásperas manos de la soledad; pero también, por las de su madre cruel que lo golpeaba. Kido en eso se le parecía. Era gritona, lo molestaba y en el fondo, deseaba su bien. **_Pero_** , a diferencia de su madre, quien a pesar de todo era una santa para Shuuya, Kido poco a poco se ganaba su enojo. Su madre a pesar de ser una miserable despechada, se había atrevido a cuidarlo a pesar de sufrir una inestabilidad emocional, mientras Kido sólo abusaba de su paciencia; y quizás por eso ahora se debatía entre golpear la pared o tirar cada una de sus pertenencias hasta hacerla añicos.

Porque su alma estaba sobrecargada de odio. Su último descubrimiento había sido hace varios y largos meses, y Shuuya no lo soportaba ya.

Tenía muchas razones para estar enojado con Kido y su humor malsano de golpearlo para amenizar las situaciones, culpa propia; y lo mismo sucedía con Seto. Pero Seto, a diferencia de Kido, era un santo a su vez, casi un modelo a seguir. Era alguien que le daba pena y a la vez, se mofaba de él.

Kousuke era quien debía de ocuparse de las deudas. El dinero que comerían, la ropa que usarían, los regalos superfluos, los lujos... Ese quizás había sido el problema con su querido hermano de quien tristemente estaba enamorándose al ser él siempre quien lo esperase con una sonrisa o un suspiro cruel. Que los demás gastaran a diestra y siniestra el dinero ganado por el joven chico valiente lo enojaba; y se molestaba con él pues el lado más malo de Seto era el que les permitía eso sin quejarse; incluso, decía sin dudar que hagan cenas grandes para todos, que pidan lo que quisieran pues él como su esclavo no aceptado, siempre tendría para darles más.

Y Kano veía eso con repulsión innata; pues, se dio cuenta no era tan malvado, extrañamente. Nunca gastaba su dinero y ahorraba todo lo que podía para no incomodar a su hermano. Pues, Seto no era su esclavo, era su amigo, su hermano, la persona él amaba.

—¡Tiene 16 por dios!

Por esto, se había negado muchas cosas: comer, comprarse ropa, comprar sprays, drogarse, etc.

Y entre las cosas que amaba y agradecía no costaran, estaba su pasatiempo favorito, su desfogue de la vida: Pintar los muros de los trenes sin cansarse; porque era su pasión incontrolable. Más que estar con "sus amigos", era más feliz pintando **solo**.

Y se dio cuenta de aquello, y se preguntó por qué permitió a aquellos extraños morar su vivienda, morar donde su madre y él vivieron, y ...dónde ella murió y él renació. También por qué él continuaba ahí.

Los recuerdos lo afectaban cada vez que llegaba a ese lugar. El primer día que llegó al departamente 107 para arreglarlo, cayó al piso y lloró y lloró sobre las manchas secas de sangre de su madre, y las suyas.

Shuuya continuaba llorando, preguntándose por qué Dios lo odiaba, o por qué había nacido en primer lugar.

—E-Estoy harto...

Intentó ocultar el rostro bajo su brazo derecho, mas esto no evito continuase llorando.

Le tomó minutos calmarse.

Entonces, se levantó sorpresivamente y cogió la lámpara reposante junto a su cama para tirarla contra la pared, rompiéndola, haciendo un ruido fuerte y el eco que viajó hasta él.

Deseaba romperse y desaparecer como este objeto, mas eso era imposible.

"No pierdas la compostura, no hoy..."

Se dice mientras empieza a llorar y se pregunta por qué.

"¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué?!"

Se preguntó si era como su madre, si la enfermedad en su progenitora por fin había empezado a florecer como una rosa sin flor y con espinas que acongojan el corazón.

Intentó ocultar sus verdades, pero ni su máscara roja sangre podía cambiar su rostro lloroso y desesperado a uno feliz. Era la costumbre, la de siempre esconderse tras de máscaras para que nadie lo vuelva a matar, no cómo lo hizo su madre al morir; mas en ese momento, ya no podía usarlas; lo cual, lo aterró hasta lo más interno de su podrido ser.

Se estaba muriendo en cada palabra mientras sonreía. Ya ni siquiera podía verse al espejo. Sólo le decía "sí" a todos los caprichos de los demás.

 **Así era Kano, un mentiroso, un servicial; pero a la vez, alguien listo, alguien que explotaba como los demás.**

 ** _"Estoy harto, estoy harto, estoy harto..."_**

Se repitió tanto que la cabeza le dolió. Y entonces, unos golpeteos en su puerta empezaron a sonar.

Antes incluso que el contrario hablara, se le adelanto.

—Oh, pero que torpe soy, se cayó la lámpara, yo la limpio, Kido~

Pero la persona tras la puerta empezó a hablar.

—Shuuya, soy yo, Seto.

—Guau Seto, v-veo has llegado temprano hoy.

—Shuuya...

Y sólo tuvo que pronunciar su nombre, su ser, su todo y la nada mezclados, para hacerlo desease verlo.

—Voy a pasar —habló con voz melancólica para entrar en la habitación compartida, destrozada ahora pues Kano había roto todo a su paso, sin notarlo; y pintada con escritos en spray, todos diciendo palabras de odio.

—Shuuya...

—Je je, creo que no pude contenerme.

—No te sientes bien. Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Y entonces, lo desarmó. Y cada una de las máscaras que existieron ya no estaban.

—Y-Yo... —y se llevó las manos al rostro cansado, sin saber que decir, por primera vez— Yo no...

—Échate, por favor.

Y sin objetar se echó en su cama. Seto se sentó junto a él; como cuando eran pequeños, pero en sus recuerdos, era Seto quien se echaba, y Shuuya quien narraba cuentos con finales felices para él.

—Desde la mañana noté estabas mal, te veías enojado, mucho.

—Yo... supongo tuve una pesadilla, ¿no?

—No me digas supongo.

—No sé... que hacer conmigo. No sé que hago acá. Mamá murió aquí. !¿Qué mierda hago aquí?! —golpeó el colchón sentándose y empezó a maldecir la vida—. ¡¿Por qué mierda trabajas?! ¿Por qué carajo permites que Kido y los demás usen el dinero TÚ te ganas?! Incluso yo...

—Sé lo ahorras, lo he notado.

—Pero...

—No creo estemos aquí por esto, ¿verdad?

Sabía leerlo, incluso sin sus ojos rojos.

—Estoy cansado de este lugar. ¡Kido no hace más que jugar! ¡Los otros no hacen nada tampoco! ¡Quiero salvar a Ayano! _ **¡Y me encuentro solo!**_

—Te equivocas, me tienes a mí.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero nunca estás en casa.

—¿Recuerdas que tú y yo siempre salíamos a pasear o a buscar información?

—Lo hicimos hasta que tú empezaste a trabajar.

—Eso no evita yo siempre piense en ti. Por eso te espero.

—Me mata la indiferencia de los demás ¡los odio! ¡los odio demasiado!

—Shuuya.

—¡Estoy harto de Kido con sus misiones estúpidas! Es una maldita que no sabe más que hacer una comedia insípida con mi dolor y los demás, se ríen de cómo me golpea; y cómo yo soy tan estúpido de igual modo, ¡lo permito! Y Momo, que es una idiota que se queja del trabajo, !¿pero, porqué no lo deja?!¡¿ah?!

—Shuuya, relá-

—¡No! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Harto de todos! ¡De todos esos inmaduros! ¡Y Mary! ¡y tú!

—Shuuya, no digas nada de Ma-

—Ves, ¡incluso tú la amas! ¡¿Qué hay de mi, mierda?! —se calló y entonces se asustó ante lo que dijo.

Bajó la mirada

—No podré ser feliz, parece que... estoy maldito —y empezó a llorar con rencor, con odio, con miedo...

—No lo estás, Shuuya.

Y lo que siempre deseó estuvo frente a él: Kousuke lo abrazaba con cariño, pero claro, cariño de un gran y buen hermano.

Y Shuuya, quien seguía siendo el mismo niño que lloraba con cada golpe y grito de su madre, lloró; pues sabía no sería amado, sabía no rescataría a nadie, moriría en la absoluta soledad mientras Ayano moría y Seto amaba a alguien que no era él.

Y lloró y lloró en los brazos de quien amaba sin poder saber qué hacer.

 _—E-Estoy harto..._

* * *

.

En verdad no saben como amo a este chico. Tampoco no saben como odio a Kido por golpearlo :,c , aún sea para darle un toque de "gracia" a la serie, me es increíblemente incómodo! -_- .

Shuuya, quien es el vedadero Kano, creo que siempre andaría lamentándose. En verdad su vida a sido demasiado triste. Y deseaba hacerle un fic, ligeramente inspirado en el último cap del anime en el cual AL FIN vemos como es realmente Shuuya, que como salió y yo exageré, está harto de todos, odia sea el único preocupado por ayudar a Ayano y los demás; y lo peor, ve a todos jugando por ahí (este claro es su lado enojado más que el real).

Esto es un desfogue mío de igual modo, pues odio no se haga justicia a este chico tan lindo TT-TT

si deseas denotar errores, eres bienvenida/o~

Saludos~.


End file.
